Gaaras Pet
by Almapie
Summary: Gaara doesn't like most animals. Keyword; Animal. Not cute neko boys with bushy eyebrows GaaLee Shoutout to Tawnypelt37 for making the cover! c:
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fanfiction on this site so I really hope you like it! criticism is wanted too. Also**

 **I DONT OWN NARUTO. Kay, let's start**

Garra really didn't care for animals. The only thing they were useful for was having a nice dinner aside with some ramen. Keyword; Animals... Not cute neko boys with bushy eyebrows.

At this moment the red haired boy was awake playing with his hair, his sand jug currently down. He was bored. Everyone was deciding to take a break. I mean you couldn't really blame them After for training for three days you needed a break. Everyone was in the living room eating some ramen while Gaara was still in his room. His room was dark and you could barely see anything, the only light was the window. He was forced to come back to the rented apartment, the one He, Temari and Kankuro used to stay for the Chunin exams. He looked around, his body sitting down on the cold floor looking out the window before a new shine of light made its way into his room.

"Gaara?"

The girl smiled weakly before entering the room and placing a bowl of ramen near the red haired boy.

"We saved some for you. You may not want it but we figured we were hungry." Temari, his sister said before placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Just a little gift from your sister Ya know?"

Gaara responded with a flick of the hand and a harsh remark

"Don't touch me. And don't call yourself my sister"

The blonde haired girl frowned and muttered something in response, before exiting the room. Heading to the living room.

"So. What happened." Kankuro questioned

"Same as always." She said disappointed

Temari sighed before walking to the sink. She took lavender soap and bathed the bowl in the slippery substance, before rinsing it, and then putting it into the plate cabinet.

The red boy thought. He didn't know where to go. He certainly didn't want to be in this house due to the amount of people so he thought of places where there would be no people at this time. He thought until he got up, picking up the bento and stepping out of the room.

"Eh? Gaara where are you going?"

"Away."

"But you can't leave. We just got back. Plus sensei said you not allowed to-"

"I don't care."

She walked over to his younger brother and clutched his shoulder. Quite hard actually. Before colliding into the hard sand and plunging to the floor, back first. Gaara glared bake at his brother, daring him to make a move. Then Gaara left the room.

"Little shit..." Kankuro muttered under his breath

She got up swaying a bit.

"Need an ice pack?

She nodded before sitting down, waiting for her brother to give her the ice pack.

"Ok. Got it, c'mere."

"Wait."

She ran outside, only a few meters away from her younger brother, when they were outside she yelled.

"Gaara! Have a nice trip okay!" She said as she smiled widely

Gaara rolled his eyes and continued on.

Gaara was in the forest doing nothing. Looking at the sun. He used his sand to play with a few leaves that were just laying on the floor, a few centimeters away from him until he heard something.

It was a cat sounding sound.

He figured it was from lack of sleep so he ignored it.

But there it was again. For the second time.

This time he looked back, staring at nothing, he groaned and was about to look back, but there was shadow leaping from a tree, to a tree.

He got up and walked toward a dark part of the forest.

'Mew"

"Hello?' He called

'Mew"

"Hello?" He said louder

"Mew."

"What am I doing? It's probably a damn kitten" He said, flipping himself back

"I'm not an it." The voice drawled out

"Hn?" He whipped his head back

"Hey, Gaara." The voice said casually.

"How do you know my name?"

"It's Lee. From the tournament."

Gaara remembered him, from the tournament. The way he almost killed him, and how he hurt him so bad. He felt kind of bad for him, now the dude was talking to him like nothing happened. it confused Gaara. He should hate him right now. Well, thats Lee for you. Always so bubbly and friendly. He sighed ignoring it and continued talking to him.

"Okay... Before you continue talking to me, why don't you tell me why you're hiding."

"I... promise you won't tell anyone"

"Ok?"

The taijutsu ninja jumped over from a far away tree and landed near Gaara sweating, his face was down and his hands behind his back, one thing the sand ninja recognized about him was he had Cat ears and a tail. He sucked it up before looking up to the Red haired boy Smiling. Gaara thought he was pretty... cute. So, like the awkward person he was, he walked up the small neko boy and tugged on his ears. Hard.

"What the hell Gaara?!"

"Just checking if they were real"

He rubbed them in pain, before starting to cry a bit

"Owwww... that really hurt these ears are sensitive you know..."

He sat on the floor getting some bandages and trying to put them on his ears. Failing, miserably. The bandages were falling every where and him trying to pick him up. The red head sat next to him grabbing the bandages, and wrapping them around the red head sat next to him, softly bandaging his ears.

"There."

"Thanks, Gaa-Chan!"

"Gaa-Chan?"

"Can I call you that?"

"No."

He frowned.

"Gaa-Kun then?"

"Fine."

"Yay!" He wrapped his arms around Gaara's stomach, while his cheek was on His chest.

"Hey, Hey kid I didn't say you could touch me!"  
"Sorry." He giggled.

 **996 words. Nice. I know this is cringe ;u; sorry. criticism if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DONT OWN NARUTO**

The small neko boy lets go, with the same smile on his face. Honestly, Gaara thought it was adorable.

"So why are you here?"

"Everyone made fun of my cat ears... So I ran away" Lee explained. A tone of sadness in his voice.

"Where did you get them?"

"I was born with them. I just hide them, but when I was fixing myself off I let them roam. Then everyone saw..."

He started to tear up a bit.

"Hey... Don't cry..."

He started sniffling and curled up in a ball. Gaara cupped his chin, making his head look up.

"I think your ears look Uh, pretty..."

"Really?"

Gaara nodded.h

"Aww! Thank you Gaa-Chan!"

The boy, once again wrapped his arms around Gaara smiling. He was happy. He wasn't lonely anymore.

"What did I say about touching?!"

"Sorry." He giggled

Gaara groaned as he stood up, Lee stood up too wobbled a bit. He looked back at Lee

He saw a nasty scratch on his leg that he didn't see before.

"Lee."

"Yosh?"

"Whats that? On your leg."

"Someone scrapped a Kunai into my leg... It's not deep enough to actually injure me severely. Don't worry though! it's healing. kinda." The same smile on his face.

"Why would they do that?"

He pointed to his ears.

"No, I mean why would they hurt such a nice, beautiful creature like you.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Mhm..." Gaara nodded

"No one's ever said that to me before."

"Do you have any more injuries?"

"Yeah."

Lee took off his top showing a petite torso, with scars and wounds.

"This one's from falling on the stairs, this one is from Neji throwing a punch at me, and this one from a fight..."

Gaara's ears tickled when he mentioned the injuries he got from a battle.

Gaara made a follow me gesture with his hands. Lee walked beside him, their hands gently brushing. Gaara wasn't so bored anymore. Walking with Lee was a pretty great moment. Lee's smile was big. And Gaara smiled slightly before lightly grasping Lee's hand and looking back at him. Until something ruined the moment.

Lee's stomach growled.

"A-Ah sorry!"

Gaara looked down at his right hand, The hand holding his bento that Temari gave to him. He looked at Lee before handing out it out to him.

"N-No it's fine Gaa-Chan!"

Gaara shoved the bento into his chest.

"Eat. I wasn't going to eat it anyway."

"Thanks..."

The moment was back again. Them walking again. Complete silence, but it felt like heaven. until hey where interrupted by a giant toad

"Calm down you stupid toad!" The blonde yelled

"Get off me, stupid boy!"

Lee or Gaara wouldn't really care if the toad wasn't going right towards them.

The toad got closer and closer...

"Stop it! You're going towards them!"

"Oh shut you!"

"Well don't blame me when you get arrested by the toad police for murder!"

"There is no such thing as toad police!"

The two were bickering like there was no tomorrow When the toad was almost right in front of them!

"Stop moving you damn frog!"

"Shut up blondie!"

"Uh... Gaara..." Lee said as he hid behind the other boy

"You fucking frog stop moving!"

"How dare you!" (Im sorry i dont know how to biker ;u;)

The toad tried to get the boy off by leaning forwards and backward. Then he ran closer to Lee and Gaara.  
Before plunking into a sand wall... Unfortunately, hitting Naruto to...

"Nice one Gaara! But you had to hit me too?!"

 **Too lazy to do the rest. Criticism would be appreciated. Anyways bye.**


End file.
